La Locura del Duque de Venomania
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Gakupo Kamui, de quien todos se an burlado desde chico hasta de adulto, envidioso de su medio hermano Len Kagamine, Len y Gakupo solamente querian una sola cosa, que ellos aman a la misma mujer, Gumi...Gakupo, con deseos de obtener todo en sus manos, firma un pacto...Su vida empieza a camibiar atra vez de los dias.Una nueva dama viene hacia el. GakupoxGumixLen, KaitoxMeiko. lemon
1. Ella y El sótano

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de vocaloid NO me pertenecen, Incluso la historia no me pertenece, le pertenecea mothy.**

**Aclaraciones: Gakupox Gumi xLen, KaitoxMeiko.  
**

* * *

**_La Locura del Duque de Venomania_  
**

_**Ella y El sótano**_

En un pequeño pueblo llamado Asmodin, vivía un duque y su familia, este duque tenía una hermosa esposa de cabellera amarilla (rubia) de ojos azules, su hijo de 22 años Len, su otro hijo que era el más grande, Gakupo quien tiene 24, es el hijo del duque y medio hermano del rubio. La madre de Gakupo y ex esposa del duque había muerto por una enfermedad, el señor tuvo la obligación de cuidar a su hijo de cabellos purpura, este viudo y separado se vuelve a casar con una dama de tan solo 25 años quien después tiene con ella a su hijo Len.

A las 9 PM, en la mansión del Duque había una pequeña fiesta todos los invitados estaban vestidos elegantes, las mujeres con vestidos de diferentes colores y los hombres con trajes elegantes. Gakupo estaba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión su rostro era tapado con su largo cabello purpura. Aun sentía rencor y envidia antes su medio hermano menor Len Kagamine, quien tenía un rostro hermoso y lindos ojos azules que brillaban por la luz nocturna de la Luna. Gakupo Kamui miraba a una jovencita de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color y que tenía un vestido amarillento con detalles naranjas, quien se encontraba bailando junto al chico de cabellos rubios.

—_el tiene un bello rostro y enamora a cualquier chica o joven con su hermosura_—pensaba el de cabellos purpura cuando miraba a la feliz pareja bailando. —Gumi, tu eres mía y siempre mía serás —dijo este en voz baja mientras se alejaba de la fiesta lentamente.

—Bueno paren la música—dijo la esposa del duque levantando una copa, — damas y caballeros, les presento a los nuevos dueños de la mansión—decía la rubia, mirando a la joven pareja

La de cabellos verdes sin decir nada se sonrojaba al igual que el joven de ojos azules y cabellos rubios. Gakupo los observaba desde la torre de la mansión que estaba casi en el último piso, a su medio hermano con su mejor amiga, juntados y enamorados. Se escuchaba el futuro casamiento de esta pareja, el hijo otro hijo del duque, Gakupo, arañaba las paredes de la torre con ira y con celos, de no poder estar con su amor prohibido, con su amor de la infancia.

—_ella, es hermosa, no puedo olvidar aquellas voces que me torturaban cuando era un niño de 7 años, todos se burlan de mi hasta tu misma te burlabas de mi la chica en la cual me enamore y fue mi amiga de mi infancia_—pensaba este tocándose en pecho y apoyaba las yemas de sus dedos largos en la pared.

—Yo la conocí primero —decía Gakupo, alejándose de la ventana de la torre.

**Flash Black**

En un campo que estaba lejos del pueblo de Asmodin, un niño de aproximadamente 10 años de cabellos purpura y ojos del mismo color, su largo cabello no dejaba ver su rostro, su madre quien jugaba con él en el campo.

—Gakupo quédate aquí y espérame que tengo que buscar algo en la casa de la panadera—le decía la madre del niño mientras se alejaba dejándolo solo.

Unos chicos de la misma edad que el niño estaba escondidos detrás de los arbustos y observaban al hijo del duque quien estaba oliendo el perfume de unas rosas de color violeta. Los niños agarraban barro y hacían unas bolas de barro, en ese momento Gakupo escuchaba ruidos a su alrededor, risas de niños, cuando el voltea.

Los niños que estaban escondidos ven su horrible rostro, que tenía cicatrices por sus mejillas en su frente y en cerca de sus ojos. Todos ellos lo miran y empiezan a lanzarles bolas de barro, a la vez se reían, —_"El hijo feo del Duque"_ —decían algunos niños mientras le lanzaba barro. —_"jajaja mira que feo es ese niño"_ —decían otros.

Una niña se pone en el medio —Déjenlo en paz, al pobre niño—decía una chica de cabellera verde. Todos los niños se alejaban lentamente dejando a los dos solos.

—Esos niños siempre, molestan a los demás— decía Gumi parándose al frente del niño. —Me llamo Gumi—

—El mío es Gakupo—dijo el haciendo una reverencia. —_Ella no sabe quién soy, que hermosa es mi salvadora_—pensaba el de cabellos purpura. Viene la madre de Gakupo y se lo lleva a la mansión del duque, Gumi se despedía de su nuevo amigo.

Al día siguiente, la niña de cabellos verdes estaba sentada en el pasto al lado de su mejor amigo, Gakupo Kamui, ella no sabía que él era el hijo del duque, todo estaba callado ambos niños sentados en el pasto sintiendo la brisa en sus rostros.

—G-Gumi debo confesarte- algo…—decía Gakupo nervioso y sonrojado. La niña lo miraba confundida…

—Me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti…—dijo el niño de cabellos purpura acercándose a su amiga.

—Gakupo detente—dijo Gumi poniendo sus dos manos en el pecho de su amigo quien estaba cerca de besarla.

—Gakupo yo no te amo…—dijo la niña levantándose de su lugar. Otra vez los niños que le molestaban antes al hijo del duque, empezaron a lanzarle barro, su amiga se alejaba y en sus labios se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa de gracia, la primera vez que ella se reía de una persona que sufría pero a la vez sufría ella también, porque no le gustaba ver a una persona lastimada.

—_¡Gumi!_ —gritaba el niño de cabellos purpuras manchado de tierra y barro, el estiraba su brazo izquierdo y miraba como su amiga se alejaba de sus manos.

**Fin del flash Black.**

—Te confesé mi amor por ti… Pero tú no sentías lo mismo que yo — decía Gakupo bajando por las escaleras bajando hasta un pequeño sótano oscuro y rodeado de velas prendidas una extraña estrella de cinco o seis puntas estaba dibujado en el suelo, con la sal. El de cabellos purpura se sienta en el suelo y empieza a hablar una lengua extraña, parecía que estaba convocando a un Demonio.

—_Gakupo estoy enamorada de Len, olvida lo que sucedió en el pasado_—se le repetía esa frase en su mente por parte de su amor prohibido, cuando se estaba preparaba para la fiesta de la noche.

Una brisa fría entra por la puerta de entrada hacia el sótano, pasa por el rostro del joven y luego apaga todas las velas que estaban encendidas, el joven de cabellos purpuras empezaba a tener escalofríos. Una risa grave y malvada se aproximaba, hasta que…

— "_¿Tú debes ser Gakupo?"_ —le preguntaba el Demonio, cubriendo su rostro con una capucha negra.

—Sí, yo soy Gakupo—contesta este mientras su cuerpo temblaba del miedo. El demonio saca un contrato y una pluma.

—_Se que se han burlado de ti, que tu chica no te ama y está a punto de casarse con tu medio hermano, quien has odiado con toda tu Alma —dijo el demonio mostrando una sonrisa de maliciosa_. —_Quiero hacer un pacto contigo_—le dijo este sonriendo irónicamente.

— ¿Pacto? —le preguntaba poniendo una cara de confundido.

—_Sí un pacto, en el que si tú me firmas este contrato, todo cambiara toda tu vida. Todo lo que deseabas ahora lo tendrás pero si firmas este contrato a cambio de tu Alma…_ —le dijo monstruo encapuchado tapándose su horrible rostro. El de cabellos purpuras agarra el papel y lo leía, sin pensarlo en dos veces lo firma con la pluma de negra. El mismo sujeto encapuchado muestra una sonrisa malvada y le quita rápidamente el papel, lo observa la firma del joven.

—_Listo, ya tendrás lo prometido_—dijo el sujeto acercándose mas y mas hacia al duque quien tenía miedo al ver su rostro.

El duque lo miraba confundido, en un momento una energía oscura se apodera del cuerpo del joven, el gritaba, pero nadie lo escuchaba, los gritos rebotaban por las paredes. El de cabellos purpuras se abraza el mismo sintiendo un extraña sensación en su cuerpo hasta que llego a su corazón, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad en color purpura, su rostro había cambiado completamente, el Demonio desaparece dejándolo desmayado en el suelo, todo lo que le había prometido el monstruo estaba a punto de comenzar…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Esta cancion de Gakupo, es una de mis favoritas ajaja (aparte de que es algo pervertida jajaj xD), bueno espero que le guste mi fic del Duque, ejej a mi version (obvio ajja)_**  
**

_Saiyonara :D  
_


	2. Mi primera víctima: La sastre

**Aclaraciones: En este capítulo hay Lemon . Bueno empecemos XP.**

* * *

**Mi primera víctima: La sastre**

"_Con el poder de conquistar mujeres"_

"_Atrae a una a una a las mujeres que desea"_

El joven de cabellos purpura sale del sótano, se tocaba su pecho ya que había tenido un encuentro con un demonio, el se sentía extraño en su interior, como una pequeña llama en loqueáis en su interior. La mansión estaba completamente vacía, los sirvientes no estaban, una joven de aproximadamente 20 años, piel blanca, de cabello largo pasando la cintura y rosado. Estaba caminando por la mansión ya que ella le diseñaba la ropa para su señor, fue contratada antes...

Ella tenía unas tijeras bien afiladas, —_Estuve encerrado en mi cuarto por muchos días y nunca vi a esa hermosa dama_—pensaba este al ver a la sastre quien lo miraba confundida. Gakupo se quedaba serio y mira su ropa, estaba manchada de tierra y mugre.

—Señor Kamui, déjame diseñarle un traje nuevo —decía el sastre con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo.

—Sí, bueno está bien, pero aun no me has dicho tu nombre encantadora dama—le dijo Gakupo, mientras que sus ojos fueron tapados por su largo cabello purpura.

—Me llamo Luka Megurine, soy su sastre diseño ropa para usted, Duque—le responde ella haciendo una reverencia hacia su amo.

¿Duque?, ¿Qué le sucedió a mi padre? —preguntaba el de cabellos purpura con la mirada en el suelo.

Su padre falleció por una enfermedad al igual que su esposa—contestaba Luka seria mientras que le sacaba el saco purpura con detalles negros.

Y mi medio hermano, ¿Dónde está él y su futura esposa? —seguía preguntando este confundido.

Nunca tuvo un hermano, usted es hijo único, mi señor—le contesta la de cabellos rosa dándole la espalda.

Espera señorita—le dijo Gakupo poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho de la joven, ella levanta la vista y mira los ojos del duque, una extraña chispa paso por los ojos del joven sastre y se le dibujaba una sonrisa un poco siniestra.

Amo—le decía Luka mirándolo. El joven de cabellos purpura no entendía nada, solamente sintió que la joven sastre se acercaba mas a él con una mirada sensual.

Él, su mano derecha la pone en la cintura de la joven y con la mano izquierda agarra la mano de la señorita. El de cabellos purpura le susurra en el odio de la joven—"_Bailemos"_ —

Ambos comenzaron a bailar, Gakupo tenía su música clásica en su mente y se ponía a bailar con la joven, Luka lo miraba a los ojos, ella no decía nada solamente le seguía los pasos a su amo, ya que había perdido completamente en sus ojos. El duque cada vez la guiaba a su cuarto, la joven llevaba un kimono rojo y una banda violeta, las tijeras que ella tenía en su mano había caído en el piso, los dos entran al cuarto del duque, estaban lleno de muebles lujosos y estaba bien decorado con cortinas rojas, blancas y purpuras. Él le desataba la banda que estaba atada por la cintura de la joven, le bajo una parte del kimono rojo, mostraba su hombro desnudo, esa piel blanca lo enloquecía, el joven besaba ese hombro al descubierto.

Acostando a la peli rosada en la cama, seguía besándola por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, el duque se desabrochaba botón por botón, mostrando su físico ante la joven, Gakupo la agarra de la barbilla a la sastre y la besa con fuerza mientras que con su otra mano lo bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a las piernas de Luka, acariciaba con suavidad, esa piel blanca y suave, deja de besarla y con sus manos el duque le quita la ropa que llevaba puesta ella. Vio ese cuerpo hermoso, esa piel fina. El de cabellos purpuras besaba su pecho, con la otra mano apretaba con delicadeza el pecho al igual que con su pezón, Luka decía pequeños gemidos.

—A-amo…

Él tomo una de las piernas de ella y beso desde el pie hasta los muslos, llegando a la zona púbica en la cual beso suavemente, con su mano rozo por sobre la prenda intima que cubría el sexo de ella, con delicadeza fue quitando lentamente la prenda, Luka solo jadeaba paciente por lo que venía.

Gakupo se saco el cinturón y se bajo los pantalones junto con su ropa interior exponiendo su miembro viril completamente erecto, condujo su sexo hasta el interior de su acompañante penetrándola suavemente. Luka gemía de placer, el aumentaba la velocidad y lo hacía con más fuerza en cada penetración.

—Ah!, si…amo…si

—L-Lu-Luka…

La peli rosada empezó a tener un orgasmo, cada vez Gakupo aumentaba sus movimientos de penetración, hasta que se apresuro más y termino completamente por llenarla con todo su ser dentro de ella. Ambos quedaron rendidos y quedaron completamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente, el abre los ojos y mira alrededor de su cuarto si no era un simple sueño, pero cuando se quiere levantar se encuentra con algo en su pecho, era nada, ni menos que la joven sastre quien había tenido una noche de lujuria, su largo cabello rosado cubría una parte del pecho del joven duque. Él para no despertarla se levanta despacio y se toma una ducha, aun no podría creer que con sus encantos una chica tan hermosa cae ante él.

Una vez que el de cabellos purpuras salió del baño, la chica de cabello rosado estaba despierta y con un atuendo diferente al que tenía al principio, era como un largo vestido rosado y algo transparente, unas cintas negras rodeaban su cuello y un detalle diferente que fue una rosa que estaba pegada a la cinta negra. El duque Gakupo Kamui, al mirarla ese mismo atuendo utilizaba su madre pero el de ella era diferente. Sin decir nada se acerca a la sastre y le agarra del barbilla para besarla de nuevo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_es mi primer lemon xD ajjaja :D. espero que les guste _**  
**


	3. La Hermosa Campesina

_**La hermosa campesina.**_

"_El hombre que vive solo en el sótano"_

"_Construyendo su Harem"_

Una mañana de Sol, una joven campesina que estaba caminando por el pueblo de Asmodin, ella llevando una pequeña canasta que tenia manzanas rojas, todas las personas la saludaban ya que la conocían. Como había una pequeña feria en el pueblo, ella siempre iba ahí para comprar frutas, comidas, etc. Una joven de aproximadamente 20 años estaba caminando al lado de una soldado de cabellera rojiza.

— ¡Teto, Gumi! —gritaba Miku alegre al ver a sus amigas. Ambas chicas voltean y sus rostros estaban algo cambiados, esos rostros eran de preocupación, ellas dos se acercaron corriendo hacia Miku. La peli verde abraza muy fuerte a la campesina quien estaba confundida.

—Gumi, ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntaba la campesina confundida.

—Ella esta así por Luka—contesta la pelirroja por su amiga quien abrazaba a la campesina.

— ¿Qué paso con ella? —preguntaba otra vez ella mirándolas a ambas chicas. La aristócrata, Gumi, deja de abrazar a la peli verde agua.

—Ella desapareció, hace como casi tres días que no la vemos al sastre de la princesa —le contestaba la aristócrata mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Pero, ella me dijo que trabajaba para alguien más—insinúa Teto con cara de susto.

—Ella trabajaba para un señor, le diseñaba la ropa o algo así, como trajes y vestidos para la reina. —dijo la peli verde mirando atenta a Teto.

— ¡Así!, debemos ir a buscarla…—dijo Miku.

—Entonces debemos ir a arrestar al sujeto que la secuestro…O podría estar muerta—insinuaba Teto nerviosa.

Las chicas se van dejándola sola y sin compañía a Gumi, quien tenía su rostro preocupado por su amiga, Miku y Teto, había llegado a un bosque. Que cuando entraban ahí, los rayos del Sol alumbraba el hermoso bosque a su vista. Ellas dos caminaban tranquilamente, hasta llegar al final del camino, el soldado levanta su vista y se encuentra con una mansión, en su interior sentía algo al igual que su amiga.

La campesina se adelantaba mientras que la soldado la seguía atrás, al llegar a la puerta de aquella misteriosa mansión, la de cabello verde agua sentía algo extraño y en su corazón ese algo la manipulaba por dentro haciendo que abra la puerta, la soldado miraba los ojos de aquella campesina…Que parecía de desesperada, de enfermiza enamorada.

—Miku, detente no sabes lo quien vive adentro…—dijo Teto sujetando el brazo de su amiga y sacando un arma de su bolsillo. La joven campesina no la escucho, y entra en la mansión con una extraña sonrisa… Gakupo bajaba por las escaleras tranquilamente, levanta su mirada y las ve a ambas jóvenes paradas ahí en la puerta de la entrada.

Teto entra a la mansión detrás de la campesina y escondiendo su arma, al ver al dueño del lugar ella comienza a apuntarlo, —Dime ¿donde está Luka? —le preguntaba ella mientras lo apuntaba

—No sé de qué me hablas—contesta el de cabello purpura, con una sonrisa irónica. Y seguía caminando hacia las chicas.

—No se mueva…—dijo Teto, su cuerpo temblaba un poco ya que era una soldado novata todavía. El Duque la mira y el soldado cae ante su encanto, el arma cae al suelo como si nada…

Gakupo se acercaba a ellas lentamente, hasta que Miku corrió hacia el al igual que Teto, ambas jóvenes estaban con una sonrisa extraña y cuando el duque las mira con sus ojos purpuras. Las chicas no dejaban de mirarlo a los ojos, luego ambas entran en otra habitación junto con el duque y él le despoja de su virginidad violándolas a ambas jóvenes enamoradas de él…—Al pensar que no le creía a ese demonio, cuando me dijo de que "mi vida iba a empezar a cambiar" —dijo él mientras estaba acostado en su cama en el medio de las dos mujeres completamente exhaustas y dormidas.

—_Pero aun no me siento satisfecho_—pensaba el duque mientras que la sonrisa de sus labios desaparecía completamente. —_No puedo dejar de pensar en ella… También la quiero_—

El duque se levanta de su cama dejando a las chicas, durmiendo solas en la cama grande. Gakupo entra al baño y se toma un baño para que se relaje… El llamaba a su sastre para que le diseñara un nuevo atuendo.

El de cabellos purpura no dejaba en pesar en ella, la quería poseer en sus manos, aunque también tenerla en su cama. El no escuchaba los latidos de su corazón sino sus pensamientos y se guiaba por la tentación de ese pecado… La Lujuria.

Luka, el sastre le trae su ropa ya terminada para su amo. Se ponía su traje completamente purpura y sus pantalones de color blanco, sus botas negras. —Luka, quiero que prepares vestidos para las nuevas doncellas—dijo Gakupo dándole la orden a su sastre.

—Sí, amo como usted pida—responde la peli rosa alejándose de su amo.

—Hasta una soldado, no se pudo resistir ante mi… Ni siquiera

*mientras tanto en la feria*

La joven aristócrata estaba caminando con una pequeña canasta, miraba y compraba frutas y telas para su princesa Meiko, a quien ella era fiel como amiga. La de cabellos verdes levanta su vista y ve a un joven de cabellera rubia y de ojos azulados, quien estaba comprando en la panadería de "Lily". Gumi se acercaba a aquella panadería, abre la puerta en un momento torpe.

—Buenas —dijo ella al entrar al lugar, camina unos pasos. Sus nervios la traicionaron al igual que sus piernas, Gumi se tropieza y se cae pero no llego a tocar el suelo ya que el joven rubio la agarra de la mano para evitar que se caiga al suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntaba Len con una sonrisa.

—S-Sí, muchas gracias señor—responde la de cabellos verde con una sonrisa de nervios. Por unos minutos sus miradas se cruzaron… La joven sentía como sus mejillas ardían de sonrojada que estaba.

El joven ayudaba a la chica de cabellos verdes, quien de nervios se trababa en sus palabras, Len miro por un momento que esa chica de cabello verde esmeralda, tenía un collar del símbolo de dos leones, —_Ella es la amiga de la princesa_—pensó Len al mirar a la peli verde mientras que ella sacudía el polvo que tenía su vestido.

—Ten Gumi—dijo Lily interrumpiendo y entregándole un cesto de pan —Esto es lo que me habías encargado ayer…—dijo la panadera entregándole el objeto lleno de pan.

—Gracias Lily…—responde ella con una sonrisa. La joven salía de la panadería tranquilamente pero sin antes de pedirle disculpas al chico de cabellera rubio.

El rubio de ojos azules mira a la panadera quien le entrega un cesto de pan y a cambio la vendedora recibe dinero por parte de su cliente, Len sale de la panadería y seguía a la Gumi quien caminaba por el medio de la feria.

—_De algún lado la he visto a esa joven_—pensaba Len mientras la seguía, —_No creo que ella sea la amiga de la princesa Meiko…_—

Por un momento la peli verde siente que alguien la seguía, ella voltea y ve al rubio de ojos azules quien estaba siguiéndola… El chico se acerca a Gumi algo sonrojado.

—Perdón señorita, usted se fue muy rápido y no me ha dicho su nombre antes de despedirse.

—Hay perdóneme es que tengo mi mente en otro lado…Me llamo Gumina Glassred, pero todos me dicen "Gumi" —contesta ella con una sonrisa. —Y ¿usted como se llama señor? —le preguntaba la de cabellos verdes mirándolo.

—Len Kagamine, sirviente del príncipe Kaito—contesta cortésmente.

—Es un placer conocerlo —responde ella cortésmente.

—Bueno creo que me iré al castillo de la princesa, o si no ella se va a enojar conmigo porque aun no he llegado—insinuaba la peli verde, distanciándose un poco del joven.

—Déjame acompañarla, señorita—dijo Len agarrándola del brazo.

—Bueno está bien, si que usted es un verdadero caballero—decía Gumi sonrojada, —_Hay Gumi, como puedes caer ante el amor_—pensaba ella al sonrojarse.

El rubio de ojos azules, se había alejado por unos minutos de la joven y luego vuelve con una carreta con un caballo marrón, la joven sube a la carreta y el chico hace una señal con la soga que ataba al caballo para que comience a caminar.

Len miraba a la peli verde, sus miradas se cruzaron y se ruborizaron, la carreta pasaba por un pequeño campo de flores, en donde justo en ese lugar estaban tres jóvenes recolectando flores por diversión, una tenia cabello negro y un largo vestido de color rosado oscuro, sin dudas era Lola la bailarina de Asmodin, mientras que la otras dos jóvenes que la acompañaban eran Haku, una chica sin ocupación y de cabellera plateada de ojos rojizos, y la otra era Sonika, una de las amigas de Gumi, quien también trabajaba de aristócrata.

Ellas tres estaban ese pequeño campo recolectando flores de diferentes colores, ambas miraban a la peli verde quien estaba al lado de un joven, ellas se reían un poco y murmuraban —"¿Quien será ese chico que acompaña a Gumi?" —

Len apresura al caballo ya que se estaba poniendo tarde, y llegaron al castillo de Belzenia, quien la princesa esperaba con nervios a su amiga que trabajaba para ella.

—Bueno señor muchas gracias por traerme—dijo la joven mirando al rubio

—De nada. Hermosa señorita

En ese momento el rubio se acerca a Gumi y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ella podía sentir el calor de su rubor y luego el sirviente hace una reverencia ante la princesa del castillo y se retira con su carreta.

—Gumi, ¿pudieron encontrar a Luka? —le preguntaba Meiko

—Lo siento, princesa…Pero no pudieron encontrarla—responde Gumi bajando la mirada, —Lo siento la defraude—dijo ella arrodillándose en el suelo.

—No te preocupes mi amiga, ya la vamos a encontrar—decía la princesa apoyando su mano en el hombro de la aristócrata.

—Gracias princesa Meiko—dijo ella mirando a la castaña.

—Y dime Gumi, ¿Dónde ella dijo que se iba a ir? —le preguntaba la castaña algo extrañada.

—Pues, ella me dijo que iría justo al pueblo Asmodin—contesta la aristócrata.

—Bueno entonces la iremos a buscar nosotras después —responde la castaña mientras le daba la espalda a la peli verde.

—Como usted diga princesa—decía ella.

*Por la noche en el castillo Azul*

El joven príncipe estaba cenando en la mesa, el aun esperaba a su sirviente ya que él se había ido a la feria del pueblo Asmodin. La puerta principal del castillo se abre y entra el joven de cabellera rubio con las cosas que había comprado en la feria.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le preguntaba Kaito mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

—Lo siento mi señor, es que fui a acompañar a una señorita—responde Len ruborizado

—Por lo que se ve te enamoraste de ella ¿no es así? —le dijo el peli azulado

—N-no puedo contestar eso mi señor—decía el rubio algo nervioso

—Dime ¿de quién te enamoraste? ajaja —le preguntaba el príncipe mientras se reía un poco.

—De una aristócrata, llamada Gumina—le contesta Len estado sonrojado.

—_El se enamoro de la ayudante de la princesa del otro castillo_—pensaba Kaito sorprendido. —He no importa joven sirviente, que sean felices, jaja—dijo este mientras sacaba una pequeña carcajada.

El rubio no entendía el chiste del joven príncipe, pero no le importo solamente sé quedaba recordando a la jovencita de cabellera verde, -"_Gumina_"-murmuraba sonrojado.

*Al día siguiente*

El duque decidió salir de su mansión, ya que tenía ganas de salir un poco a pasear a fuera de su mansión, una carreta lujosa estaba esperándolo afuera, el duque había seleccionado a una chica de su Harem, y fue Miku, la jovencita de dieciocho años, de hermosa figura y de cabello largo pasando su cintura, ella fue vestida con un vestido celeste oscuro con detalles negros, el vestido le hacía notar un poco mas su figura.

Gakupo la agarra del brazo y ambos entran a la lujosa carreta, quien era manejado por un hombre bien vestido con traje negro y elegante, el joven tenía el cabello rojizo y sus ojos del mismo color, era Akaito quien fue contratado por el duque para que conduzca la carreta de este.

Cuando comienza a moverse la carreta y, adentro llevando al campesina y al duque, la joven le daba cariño a su amo, mientras que a este no le daba mucha importancia, Gakupo miraba por la mediana ventana de la puerta. Y al ver que la carreta ya estaba por el campo, el de cabellos purpura le pide al joven que se detenga. Gakupo bajaba de su lujosa carreta, y se quedaba observando el bello paisaje del campo, de repente unas voces del pasado volvieron a atormentarlo.

—"_Miren que feo es este chico"_

—"_Nadie lo quiere"_

En ese momento el joven duque, mira que había unas jóvenes jugando, el joven las observaba hasta que vio a la joven de cabellera verde…—_Es ella, es la chica_—pensaba el al ver a Sonika con las demás mujeres. El se acerca a ellas, y al ver a la peli verde él se decepciona porque no era la chica que buscaba.

—Señoritas, ¿Qué hacen ustedes tres en un lugar peligroso? —le preguntaba este con una sonrisa.

—Perdón y usted señor ¿quién es? —le responde Sonika un poco enojada.

—Oh!, creo que no saben nada de mí, pues yo soy el Duque de Asmodin—contesta este con una sonrisa irónica. —Usted es Lola, la bailarina del pueblo —dijo Gakupo mirando a la pelinegra.

—Sí, soy yo, por lo que veo has visto mis carteles de que estaré esta noche bailando en el pueblo—dijo Lola sonriendo felizmente

—_Las tres van a bailar para mí_—pensaba Gakupo mientras que el mismo se reía de sus pensamientos.

Miku aun estaba esperándolo en la carreta lujosa del duque, Akaito solamente ignoraba al señor…—_"Que suerte tiene ese sujeto"_ —pensaba el pelirrojo.

— ¿Quieren ir a mi mansión? —le preguntaba el joven de cabello purpura, mirando a las tres chicas.

—¡No! No debemos hablar con personas extrañas —fue la respuesta de las tres chicas.

—Eso pensé que iban a decir—dijo el duque sonriendo, El levanta su mirada hacia las chicas, ellas no podían evitar esa mirada y comenzaron a correr hacia el joven duque. El vuelve a subir en su carreta lujosa, dejando entrar a tres nuevas señoritas para su Harem.

—Miku, cuando volvamos a la mansión, dile a Luka que prepare mas ropa para estas tres dulzuras—decía el mirando a la campesina.

—Sí, amo—responde ella apoyando su cabeza en el brazo del duque. Akaito vuelve a la mansión y el joven de cabellera purpura baja junto a sus cuatro chicas. Este le paga una gran cantidad de dinero al joven pelirrojo y luego se va. Miku le dice al sastre sobre que diseñe mas vestidos para las nuevas chicas que habían llegado a la mansión.

El joven duque entra a su mansión, las puertas se cierra rápidamente… Una sombra aparecía detrás de Gakupo;

—_Al final, ¿no era ella no? _ —le preguntaba el demonio.

—No, no era ella… Pero se parecía un poco, menos aun no sabían de mi existencia… Hasta ahora—contesta este, mientras sus ojos temblaban.

—_Tengo una idea pero tendrás que romper un poco de tu ropa que llevas puesta_—le dijo el demonio sonriendo un poco. —_Únete al pueblo y búscala por ahí_—insinúa este al desaparecer.

Gakupo escucha lo que le dijo este y comienza a romper las mangas de su traje, sus chicas lo miraban algo confundidas, —Quédense en este lugar —le decía el mientras salía por la puerta principal. El de cabellos purpura salió corriendo de su lujoso hogar, agarra a uno de sus caballos que estaban en la estancia de su territorio. Se sube a su caballo negro y se va directamente hacia el pueblo.

—Si la encuentro en el pueblo, tendré que agradecer al demonio—decía el joven duque mientas que apuraba a su caballo negro.

La joven aristócrata estaba caminando por el pueblo al lado del sirviente, el joven de cabellera rubio llevaba consigo una canasta con frutas.

—Así que la princesa ara una fiesta de disfraces —dijo Len mirando a la joven.

—Si algo así pero hay que llevar alguna mascara—decía Gumi mientras se reía un poco.

—Tienes una bella sonrisa—le dijo el rubio mientras su acompañante se sonrojaba.

—Gracias—fue la respuesta de ella.

Gakupo llego al pueblo, este bajaba de su caballo y lo deja justo al lado de una panadería. Un tropiezo contra la panadera Lily y ella por accidente lo ve a los ojos, quedo con una extraña sonrisa y sus ojos estaban perdidos en él y nada menos que en él. Una gitana rubia un poco más madura le agarra la mano al joven de cabellera purpura y este se sorprende.

—Hola, soy Miriam la gitana del pueblo… Puedo adivinar tu futuro—le decía ella con una sonrisa.

—A ver gitana, me puede decir ¿Cuál es mi futuro? —le preguntaba este algo interesado. Ella miraba la mano del joven y por unos segundos la mirada de aquella gitana cambia a un rostro asustado, Miriam suelta la mano del duque rápidamente y este levantaba una ceja.

—Veo que viste mi futuro gitana…—dijo él mientras se acercaba a la joven quien lo miraba asustada. —Señorita no se asuste— el joven la agarra del brazo y acercaba hacia él.

—No me ignore…gitana mírame a los ojos—dijo el duque, Miriam lo mira a los ojos y fue engañada ante él. Gakupo, mira hacia las personas que iban y venían, entre la multitud de los campesinos del pueblo encuentra a Gumina, pero al lado de Len quien los veía sonreír felizmente. —_Maldita sea, ¡creí que ella se olvidaría de mi medio hermano!_ —pensaba el al mirarlos con enojo.

—Tengo la riqueza, la hermosura para que las mujeres caigan ante mi…Pero aun no te tengo en mi cama Gumina— murmuraba enojado y en voz baja.

El de cabellos purpuras, se acercaba lentamente a la supuesta parejita y ve que al rubio se le cae una carta de invitación, al parecer ellos dos entregaban cartas para invitar a alguien, las dos mujeres que estaban enamoradas del duque lo habían seguido hasta ahí nomas, el joven agarra la carta y decía;

_-Señor/a del pueblo Asmodin…_

_Los invitamos a celebrar en el castillo Belzenia, a la fiesta de disfraces también se celebrara antes de la boda del príncipe Kaito Shion con la tercera princesa Meiko…_

_Atte; la princesa de Belzenia-_

—Vaya creo que la suerte me sonríe de nuevo—dijo este al terminar de leer la carta.

El duque da la media vuelta y vuelve en donde había dejado a su caballo negro, antes de que el suba al caballo sus dos nuevas chicas también subían ambas tenía esa mirada de enamorada enfermiza…

—Más para mi Harem—dijo el joven duque con una sonrisa irónica. El volvió a su lujosa mansión cada vez se podría notar que tenía más mujeres en su hogar...

* * *

_N/A; Bueno ¿qué les pareció?, se que tarde mucho pero estoy con algunos asuntos para resolver… :D y otra cosa los autores/as que me siguen en el fic de "Amor en el Colegio" de Len y Rin, no se preocupen estoy escribiendo xD, pero será un poco más largo ajjaj, ._. ._

_Nos vemos en el otro capítulo Saiyonara :D atte. JH_


	4. La fiesta: Mi amiga de la infancia

_**La fiesta; Mi amiga de la infancia.**_

_-"__A partir de un cierto día, las mujeres de todo el país"-_

_-"Algunas eran esposas: algunos perdieron a sus hijas"-_

Cuando el duque volvió a su mansión, fue sorprendido por una cena en donde estaban todas sus mujeres sentadas en cada una en una silla, Gakupo se sentía como un reí rodeado de las más hermosas mujeres del mundo, aunque se siente vacio todavía. Una de las sillas estaba vacía, estaban todas sus chicas excepto Miku.

— ¿Donde está Miku? —le preguntaba Gakupo algo extrañado por no ver a su chica. El miraba a Luka, ella miraba para otro lado y luego mira a su amo.

—Ella últimamente se ha sentido un poco mal—contesta Luka seriamente ante su amo.

—Acaso ¿está enferma?

—No mi señor, ella últimamente ha estado vomitando en el baño y se sentía mareada, con antojos—responde la peli rosada, mientras se sentaba en su silla.

—_Esos síntomas son de embarazo, ella está embarazada…No esto no puede estar pasando, porque a mi_—pensaba el de cabellos purpura al levantarse de su asiento. El duque entra rápidamente entra en el cuarto de libros, en donde estaba su biblioteca y su escritorio. El joven se sienta en su silla y se queda en shock al recibir esa noticia por parte de su sastre.

—Esto es una pesadilla, un hijo…Un heredero—dijo este en voz baja. El se olvido de su objetivo por un instante y luego una voz grave, en la cual él la reconoce, otra vez el estaba en su mansión, por lo que se ve ese demonio nunca se fue del lugar.

—_Parece que tienes problemas de nuevo…_—dijo el demonio burlase del duque.

—En esto no te metas —reacciona el duque levantando la voz.

—_No es necesario hacer nada, tu chica ya bebió un vino rojizo…_—dijo el demonio expresando una sonrisa malvada.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —le preguntaba el de cabellos purpura levantando su voz ante el demonio. Por unos minutos el demonio no dijo nada solamente sonreía al mirar al duque enfadado, hasta que se escucha un grito de una joven, que provenía del baño.

Gakupo sale corriendo rápidamente dejando al monstruo de un lado, al entrar en el baño se encuentra con manchas de sangre en el suelo, el levanta su vista y era Miku, quien había quedado desmayada…—Perdí a mi hijo…—dijo Gakupo al rodillarse en el suelo, en manchando su pantalones con la sangre. Sus ojos temblaban, el había quedado en shock, por unos minutos el se iba a sentir como padre y también iba dejar nacer a ese feto, que estaba dentro de la campesina.

—Maldito ¿cómo pudiste?

—_Solamente hice mi trabajo, no tendrás hijos con tus chicas…_—le contesta el demonio mientras aparecía detrás del joven.

—Yo podía cuidarlo…—dijo Gakupo levantándose del suelo.

—_Si como digas señor, estaba muy seguro que no estabas preparado_—_dijo el demonio con una sonrisa irónica._

El monstruo desaparece, el joven duque llama a sus mujeres para que limpien todo lo del baño, este se va al otro baño que tenía en su habitación. El duque se toma un largo baño de burbujas en su tina.

—Ahora debo ir a la fiesta, que nunca termine de leer la carta…—dijo este en voz baja. —_ Ahora se en donde te puedo encontrar Gumina…_—pensaba Gakupo mientras se relajaba.

*en el castillo de la princesa*

Todos los preparativos para la fiesta de esta noche ya estaban todo listo, los músicos los invitados, etc. Gumina observaba desde la ventada un pequeño laberinto hecho con plantas. Luego mira a hacia la pared y estaba una foto de su padre al lado de Gumina.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo… padre—dijo ella con suspiro, —No sabes cuánto te echo de menos…—

Meiko, estaba buscando su vestido rojo con una máscara negra, para que su rostro no sea revelado ante los demás, para esta noche. Gumi mira a su reina por unos minutos y luego vuelve a poner su vista hacia la ventana…

*en la mansión del duque*

La hora pasó rápidamente, ya estaba anocheciendo, Gakupo salía de uno de las habitaciones de sus mujeres, él había entrado en el cuarto de Lily, la panadera de Asmodin. Las sabanas cubrían el cuerpo desnudo de la joven, mientras que el duque se llevaba consigo otra sábana blanca para ocultar su desnudes. El no podía llevar a una de sus mujeres, porque podían sospechar los guardias… Últimamente por las calles del pueblo había unos oficiales buscando a las últimas tres chicas que comenzaron a pertenecer a su Harem.

El joven de cabellera purpura entra a su cuarto y comienza a cambiarse para la fiesta, con un traje purpura oscuro con detalles dorados, unos pantalones elegantes de color negro con unas botas del mismo color. El duque se miraba en su espejo hasta que su sastre, Luka, entra con una pequeña mascara que podría ocúltale la mitad del rostro del joven.

—Gracias Luka—dijo Gakupo, al besar a su sastre a su primera víctima, ella se da la media vuelta y vuelve a su habitación.

El mismo sujeto de cabellera rojiza, estaba esperando al duque para llevarlo al castillo de la princesa Meiko, el joven duque se sube a su carreta lujosa gris con detalles dorados.

_-la fiesta comenzara a las 9pm en el castillo Belzenia… _—con eso el joven duque terminaba de leer la carta.

Akaito ya se estaba acercando al castillo de la princesa Meiko, el detiene a los caballos y el joven baja de la carreta, los guardias lo detienen para pedirle su invitación, este rápidamente le entrega la invitación y lo deja entrar.

Adentro del lugar todos los invitados bailaban a los compas de la música clásica, la princesa estaba sentada al lado de su pareja, Kaito Shion. El joven de cabello purpura los miraba a ambos, mas a la princesa de vestido rojo. Pero algo lo distrajo rápidamente, la vio a ella… A su amiga de la infancia la encontró de nuevo, Gumina estaba vestida con un vestido verde claro que tenía detalles negros y una máscara del mismo color que el de su vestido. Gakupo la encuentra de nuevo bailando con su medio hermano Len, pero ese muchacho de cabellera rubio estaba vestido de otra manera, algo que lo distinguía… El de cabello rubio deja por un momento a su chica en el medio del baile, el joven se alejaba de ella para servirle el vino a su jefe, a Kaito.

—Es un sirviente—murmuraba el de cabello purpura con una sonrisa. Este se acercaba lentamente a la peli verde.

—Como una hermosa dama la dejaron plantada en el medio del baile—dijo Gakupo, parándose atrás de ella. Gumina voltea hacia atrás.

¿Perdón? Y ¿usted quién es? —le preguntaba la de cabellos verdes levantando una ceja.

Oh!, perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es Gakupo soy el duque del pueblo Asmodin, seguro que has oído de mi, ¿no? —le responde este con una sonrisa.

Si, los campesinos me habían comentado algo sobre el duque—decía Gumina, sonriendo ante él. —Me llamo Gumina—dijo ella cortésmente.

Que hermosa sonrisa tienes, Gumi, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? —dijo el duque, ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo.

Si—contesta la de cabellos verdes sonrojada. El joven duque pone una mano en la cintura de la chica y la otra mano derecho agarra la mano de la joven, mientras que ella ponía su mano en el hombro izquierdo del muchacho. Ambos comienzan a bailar, ella se dejaba llevar al ritmo de la música clásica.

Kaito y Meiko los miraba a ambos, quien ellos dos se dispusieron a bailar en el medio de la pista, Len los miraba con una sonrisa, pero por unos segundos mira a su chica que estaba bailando con aquel sujeto de cabello purpura. El rubio comenzó a ponerse celoso, pero como él era el sirviente, no podía interrumpir nada. Algunas mujeres de otros señores miraban al hombre hermoso, Gakupo , que cuando ella lo veían y querían estar con él.

—Que hermosos ojos esmeralda tienes, señorita…—dijo Gakupo admirado la belleza de su acompañante. —_Te tengo una sorpresa… Por fin te encontré, mi doncella_—pensaba este mientras que miraba a su futura doncella.

—Gracias y usted tiene unos ojos hermosos…—dijo ella ruborizada, Gakupo se quita su máscara y corre su flequillo que tapaba sus ojos, purpuras brillantes. La chica de cabellera verde esmeralda lo mira a los ojos, hasta que esos ojos purpura dominaron los ojos de aquella chica.

Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que todas sus otras mujeres cayeron ante él. El duque se apresuro en sacarla de la fiesta a su chica, el joven duque la agarraba del brazo y se la lleva en su carreta lujosa. Cuando las personas terminaron de bailar, el sirviente buscaba a su chica por todos lados y no la encontraba en ninguna parte…

Akaito había llevado al duque devuelta a la mansión, todas sus mujeres estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras que el duque bajaba de la carreta llevándola a Gumina en sus brazos. El pelirrojo desaparece junto con la carreta lujosa, ya que obtuvo más dinero por parte del señor, las chicas estaban dormidas ya que era muy tarde. Gakupo entra a su habitación junto con su amiga de la infancia.

El se quitaba su camisa, hasta dejar su ver su pecho al descubierto. Sujeta a la joven de la cintura y la besaba hasta llegar a su cuello. El duque la desvestía quitándole ese vestido verde, ella se dejaba llevar por lo que hacía su amo, ella quedo completamente desnuda, el duque admiraba la hermosura de su amiga, esa piel blanca le atraía mucho hacia ella, hasta esos ojos verdes esmeraldas, la volvía a besar en sus labios carnosos hasta que luego. El joven se bajaba sus pantalones… Sus cuerpos se juntaron, ella gemia en cada penetracion por parte del muchacho, el la disfrutaba con deseo, todo para apoderarse del cuerpo de la joven. Los gemidos que provenian de ambas personas se mesclaron. Ellla acariciaba el cabello de su amo, mientras que él la besaba en su cuello hasta llegar a sus cenos, que los tocaba con suavidad mientras que el muchacho la penetraba...

* * *

Los rayos del sol alumbraba el cuarto del joven, dos personas completamente exhaustas estaban acostados en la cama, ambas personas estaban tapados por una sábana blanca cubría los cuerpos desnudos de aquellas dos personas. Gakupo abría sus ojos y se encontraba con ella, con Gumi, su amiga de la infancia, ella estaba completamente dormida arriba de su pecho. El la miraba y acariciaba su cabello verde y corto, haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos.

—Buenos días, mi doncella—decía él, al acariciarle la espalda se su amante. Ella solamente lo miraba y le sonreía. Luka entra para dejarle a ambos ropa para que se vistan. Este se levanta y se tapa con una parte de la sabana, y entra directamente al baño para ducharse. Ahora que el la poseía nadie lo podía detener aunque la tuviera a ella, en su interior se sentía vacio, algo más le faltaba, "más mujeres para su Harem".

Cuando el sale del baño se encuentra con Gumina, quien ya estaba cambiada, en su cuello tenía un listón negro y con una rosa verde, un vestido transparente y corto que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Gakupo la miraba y le sonreía, el sale de su cuarto y ella lo seguía atrás… Hasta que ambos entraron a una habitación en donde se encontraba la chimenea que estaba encendida.

El duque miraba su cuadro antiguo, en donde él se recordaba a su yo del pasado, al que todos se burlaban y ella también. Agarra la pintura de, el mismo y lo tira a la chimenea haciendo que el fuego quemara por completo esa pintura de su pasado. Como su doncella estaba al lado él, la agarra del brazo y la besaba… Después de lo sucedido, varias mujeres nuevas llegaron a la mansión del duque, esposas e hijas que venían de diferentes países, una florista de 62 años que venía de otro país, una viuda de 19 años, otra joven sin ocupación y hasta una joven monja…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Y ¿que les pareció? :D, el final ya se acerca, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…_

_Saiyonara. JH_


	5. La princesa de Belzenia

_**La princesa de Belzenia.**_

_-"Una por una, se perdieron sin previo aviso"-_

_-"Y no sabían qué hacer"-_

Después que paso la celebración de la princesa, muchos policías salieron en busca de la joven aristócrata, ya que había desaparecido extrañamente durante se celebraba el matrimonio en el Imperio de Belzania. La noche en donde desapareció Gumina Glassred, el joven de cabellera rubia e ojos azulados, salió junto con su caballo blanco hacia el pueblo Asmodin, para buscarla a ella, porque podría estar en ese lugar para el joven era extraño que su chica haya desaparecido sin ninguna razón alguna.

Len pasaba por un bosque oscuro para poder llegar al pueblo, cuando su caballo iba galopando deprisa, algo le llego a la mente…

***Fash black***

En la celebración del matrimonio de la princesa, el joven sirviente estaba bailando con su chica, ambos se guiaban al ritmo de la música clásica, parecían una feliz pareja. Pero el príncipe llamaba a su sirviente, para que le sirva el vino en la copa de este.

—Lo siento Gumina, el príncipe me llama—dijo este soltándole la mano a la joven, el rostro de aquella chica cambio a tristeza… Ella se sentía abandona y justo en el medio del baile.

Cuando él se fue a pararse al lado de Kaito, Len podía ver como Gumi, bailaba al lado de ese sujeto de cabello morado y de clase alta, el rubio se ponía celoso porque notaba como ese muchacho la miraba al rostro de la joven.

Las personas cada vez tapaban mas a esa pareja que bailaban, cuando todos se amontonaron al ritmo de la música, tantos movimientos por el baile. Len se había confundido y perdió de vista a la aristócrata, al ver como todas las personas volvían a sus asientos, el se asusto al no encontrar a la chica por ninguna parte del castillo. Meiko estaba por decir algo y ella al no ver a su amiga, se puso mal por unos minutos y Kaito apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la joven.

—Meiko, tu puedes no importa si ella no está, luego se lo dices…—le dijo este en voz baja y con una sonrisa, ella asentía con la cabeza y empezó a hablar.

Mientras que ella hablaba el sirviente se ocupo en entrar al establo y sacar al primer caballo del lugar y así salir a buscar a la chica, su caballo cabalgando rápidamente hacia el oscuro bosque para llegar al pueblo…

***Fin del flash black***

El joven ya había llegado al pueblo, pero todo estaba un poco iluminado y vacio por las calles, en las esquinas se podía ver la iluminación de los farros, por las paredes de cada casa de los campesinos había imágenes de jóvenes desaparecidas, pegados en las paredes. Papeles por el suelo parecía un pueblo vacio, pero no en cada casa se podía notar una fogata y que de la chimenea salía humo, eso era el significado de que hay personas en este pueblo.

La panadería de "Lily" estaba cerrada, también donde vivía la gitana Miriam y en el pequeño teatro en donde iba a estar Lola estaba cerrado o mejor dicho clausurado porque las personas dejaron de ir ahí.

—Parece un pueblo fantasma—dijo el joven al pasar con su caballo y observar cada casa, Len se acerca para mirar un cartel que decía; -_"Lukana Octo, desaparecida hace un mes, desapareció cuando se fue a trabajar…"-_

—Esto es extraño, hay carteles de un muchas chicas desaparecidas —dijo el rubio al mirar todos los carteles.

El joven sirviente, aun arriba de su caballo sigue su camino hasta cruzar otro bosque, que apenas era iluminado, por la luz nocturna de la Luna. Len escucha un ruido en el que, el mismo detuviera al animal que estaba trotando, se quedo en silencio por unos minutos y podía ver como una joven de cabellera rubia entraba a ese bosque, ella silenciosamente pasaba llevando un arma en la mano.

El sirviente la miraba, al ver la vestimenta un poco ajustada se podría notar que era una espía. Ella seguía caminando por el bosque sin importarle nada, El caballo piso un palo e hizo que la joven muchacha se alarmara.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntaba Neru en apuntando con su arma.

—No me mates, soy el sirviente del príncipe —contesta Len bajando de su caballo blanco.

— ¿Eres el sirviente de Kaito? —le preguntaba ella algo confundida.

—Sí, soy Len Kagamine —responde el rubio, acercándose a la chica. — ¿Qué haces por aquí señorita? —le preguntaba este algo confundido.

—Me llamo Nerune, pero soy conocida como Neru , la princesa Meiko me mando a buscar a su amiga Gumina, pero he estado siguiendo a una monja que caminaba sola por este bosque, hasta que me anime a seguirla —contesta Neru mirando al chico.

—Yo también vine a buscar a Gumina, ella está desaparecida —decía el sirviente señalándose a el mismo, la joven se sube al caballo junto con el muchacho y ambos salen del bosque hasta encontrar una mansión enorme, era extraño encontrar una mansión tan alejado del pueblo de Asmodin. Cuando el sirviente miraba la lujosa casa, se le hizo familiar como que el ya estuvo por estos lugares antes pero igual no le dio importancia, lo que el mas quería era encontrar a la aristócrata…

Neru se baja del caballo blanco y se fue corriendo rápidamente hacia las puertas de la mansión, otras dos chicas estaban en la puerta, una era la monja. La que Neru había visto caminar por el bosque, la otra chica tenía un vestido completamente negro sin dudar era una viuda, pero los ojos de aquellas dos chicas eran diferentes, Len se escondió detrás de unos árboles para también esconder a su caballo.

El podía ver como las puertas de la mansión se abrían lentamente, Neru y las otras dos chicas entraron, el muchacho se quedaba esperando a la espía. Pero todavía no había salido de ese lugar, era extraño… El rubio sale de su escondite e entra por la puerta trasera de la mansión.

—Yo creí que ella iba ser silenciosa, al final ingreso por las puertas de adelante —dijo Len en voz baja, el chico se había quedado en la cocina que se encontraba vacío, no había ni una cocinera o alguna mucama, el rubio de ojos azules seguía caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar al living, que estaba decorado por cortinas e muebles lujosos y finos.

—No vive nadie por en esta mansión—dijo Len mientras subía las escaleras, el joven se para al frente de una de las tantas puertas del hogar y la abre sin pensarlo, se encuentra con una chica completamente desnuda y dormida en la cama, el cabello largo y amarillo cubría un poco la desnudes de aquella chica.

— ¡Neru! —reacciona Len al verla acostada en la cama, él se iba a acerca hacia la chica que estaba dormida, pero escucho un ruido que provenía de la planta baja de la mansión y este rápidamente busco un lugar… El joven entra rápidamente a otra habitación, al abrir la puerta. Se encuentra con la biblioteca, el sirviente escucha caminatas que significaban que venían hacia este lugar, el se agacha y se esconde debajo del escritorio del duque. La chimenea estaba encendida, el duque abre la puerta para entrar a ese cuarto, una chica de cabellos verdes esmeralda y ojos del mismo color, estaba siguiendo a Gakupo quien la miraba con deseo.

El rubio los observaba desde su escondite, —_Maldito, el me quito a Gumina, no puede ser el es un…un desagradecido_—pensaba Len con tan solo mirar a ese sujeto, —_Gumina, ¿qué haces con él?_ —dijo en sus pensamientos, al mirar a ese señor con desprecio y odio.

Gakupo le agarraba del brazo para atraerla hacia él, la besa en los labios. Ambos quedaron unidos en aquel beso… Len no podía evitar las lagrimas, al ver a su chica besándose con otro. El duque la agarra entre sus brazos y se la lleva para otro lado, el sirviente sale apresurado de la biblioteca, cuando estaba por bajar de las escaleras. El rubio caminaba por el pasillo de la planta alta, en donde estaban todas las habitaciones, el chico se acercaba a una de las puertas que estaba un poco abierta, el asomaba su vista en ese pequeño espacio y podía notar que la peli verde estaba con ese sujeto, que estaban "haciendo el amor".

El rubio de ojos azules escuchaba los gemidos de ambas personas, El se vuelve a levantar y baja las escaleras para no hacer ruido, Luka y Miku estaba en la cocina y el chico no podía entrar en la cocina ya que estaban esas dos chicas…Este sale por la puerta de adelante, pero sin hacer ruido alguno.

El chico agarra a su caballo blanco y se va de aquel horrible lugar con los recuerdos que vio en esa mansión, —Debo decirle a la princesa sobre esto… O si no se lo digo a Kaito, el me va a escuchar —decía este, alejándose del pueblo.

Al día siguiente, la princesa Mieko fue invitada por el duque al igual que la reina de Marlon. Ambas mujeres fueron en la misma carreta ya que también eran amigas, El duque las esperaba afuera de la mansión, las mujeres de su Harem se quedaron escondidas, ya que cuando venían visitas ellas se escondían por petición de su amo.

Cuando las damas bajaban de la carreta, Gakupo le abría la puerta caballerosamente y ellas entraban en el living de la lujosa casa; —Las invite para decirles una sola cosa…—dijo el de cabellos purpura, las miraba pero las chicas desviaban su mirada hacia el duque.

—Usted me dijo que encontró a Gumi… Señor Gakupo—le dijo Meiko algo preocupada.

—Si la encontré, ¿usted quiere verla? —responde el joven duque. —Vengan las dos así ven a la joven—dijo este levantándose de su sofá, comienza a subir las escaleras para ir a mostrarle a Meiko que su amiga también estaba en este lugar.

—Apúrese que tengo una cita con mi futuro esposo—dijo la princesa apurando al duque.

—Acá esta Gumi—dijo este abriéndole la puerta. Una vez que el duque les abrió la puerta a las chicas, ambas entran y la joven de cabellos verdes estaba acostada en la cama dormida con un vestido transparente. Mientras que Meiko se le quedaba mirando a Gumina, como ella había venido para llevarla a casa, pensando que el duque era bueno persona. La castaña le iba a decir las gracias al señor, pero… El duque estaba siendo besando por la reina de Marlon, quien tenía esa sonrisa y sus ojos perdidos en el duque. Eso comenzó a extrañarle a la princesa, ya que la reina estaba casada…

La castaña se percato, al mirar que Luka también estaba al lado de él, — Luka, lleva a esta señorita…Después me encargo de ella—dijo el duque dándole la orden a la joven de cabellera rosada.

—Sí, amo—responde Luka, llevándosela a la reina que quedo hechizada al ver al duque.

— ¡¿Que le hiciste a la reina?! —preguntaba la castaña algo alterada y retrocediendo hacia atrás.

—Nada solamente ella me miro. —contesta Gakupo acercándose lentamente hacia Meiko.

—Otra cosa esta noche no iras a tu cita con tu príncipe… Si no estarás conmigo señorita—decía el de cabellos purpura agarrado a Meiko y atrayéndola hacia él.

La princesa no pudo evitar mirarle al duque a los ojos, a esos ojos que brillaban en tonos purpura. La respuesta de aquella princesa fue que sus pupilas se perdieran en esos ojos brillosos y también demostrándole a su nuevo "amo", una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que todas las otras mujeres del Harem le demostraron a Gakupo cuando cayeron ante su encanto.

Gumina aun seguía dormida, el joven duque no quería despertarla… El sale de esa habitación y selecciona otro cuarto para ir con la princesa de Belzenia. Ambos entran a aquel cuarto, Gakupo la besaba suave y ligero, sin romper ese lazo atrayente y afectivo la acostó sobre la cama, ese beso cada vez bajaba hacia el cuello de la princesa, una pequeña lamida y luego continua desvistiéndola completamente. El chico se quitaba su camisa, acariciaba con suavidad los senos de la joven, hasta que el peli morado se bajo los pantalones junto con su ropa interior exponiendo su miembro viril, penetrándola suavemente.

"_El maíz de la libido teñido en la oscuridad; una  
infinita pasión que no se puede detener.  
Ilusiones, la comprensión de todo, ya no soy más una persona.  
Obrar depravaciones para desafiar a Dios, esta  
es la noche de la demencia por la que desee."_

* * *

*en el castillo azul *

La noche cayo de repente, el príncipe Kaito estaba algo inquieto ya que su novia tendría que estar con él, los dos cenando juntos como una pareja pero ella no aparecía y todos los empleados del castillo miraban al príncipe caminando de aquí para allá, preocupado por su chica sin saber en donde se abra metido, ella ni siquiera envió un telegrama para decir que "no iba a venir por tal motivo". El sirviente sostenía en su mano una jara con agua, pero este comenzaba a temblar porque cada vez recordaba esa imagen, de cuando Gakupo besaba a Gumina, de la nada Len suelta la jara de vidrio de porcelana y se le cae al suelo partiéndose en mil pedazos.

Kaito lo miraba y se le acerca al joven—Len ¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntaba este algo preocupado.

—Mi señor, este sirviente ha visto muchas cosas pero es ingenuo a ocultarle un secreto a usted—le contesta Len en voz seca y levantando la vista ante el príncipe.

—Dime ese secreto, por lo que noto esa mirada no me gusta para nada, Len

—Se en donde esta Gumina, la encontre—responde el sirviente, los ojos de aquel sirviente se cristalizaron hasta que sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas secas.

—Len, ¿qué paso con Gumina? Dime…—repite Kaito apoyando su mano en el hombro de su sirviente.

—Ese sujeto que vimos en la celebración, se acostó con ella, Gumi está con él, mi chica no me reconoce—contesta el rubio cayendo al suelo arrodillado y llorando.

— ¿Qué?!

—Meiko, mando una espía para que vigilara a ese sujeto y cuando yo entre a esa mansión, vi que había muchas, estaba Luka, Gumina y Neru… En esa mansión y con ese maldito —dijo el rubio de ojos azules asustado.

—Entonces… Len, quiero que vayas a esa mansión y quiero que te fijes si Meiko está ahí… Quiero saber si ella está ahí con ese desgraciado—dijo Kaito haciendo un puño.

Len asiente con la cabeza, camina en donde estaba el establo de caballos, seleccionando uno para poder irse otra vez a aquella mansión él se sube a su caballo y se van galopando. Como el rubio confeso lo que vio en esa mansion ante el príncipe. Se sintió aliviado pero también tenía que investigar ese lugar, apenas el vio a cinco chicas estando en ese lugar, Luka era una de las desaparecidas que estaban en la pared del pueblo… Y Neru era la reciente chica que permanece cautiva en esa mansión. Pero la princesa Meiko también podría estar en ese lugar en donde también estaba su amor, Gumina. Esos recuerdos, felices que el tenia con la aristócrata y ahora siendo destruidos por ese sujeto de cabello morado, cada vez que recodaba a ese señor, se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, quería matarlo con sus propias manos…

* * *

Continuara…


	6. La venganza de Kaito

_**La venganza de Kaito**_

Cuando Len volvió a la mansión del duque que vivía en el pueblo de Asmodin, la Luna llena su luz nocturna alumbraba al joven de cabellos rubios quien estaba arriba de su caballo, cada vez apurando al pobre animal para poder llegar a tiempo y poder salir de este bosque.

Por un momento Len, detiene al caballo por lo que él estaba viendo ante sus ojos, otra vez ese sujeto de cabellera morado acompañado, pero no por una o por dos mujeres si no las cuatro chicas, una era Lukana era la sastre que había desaparecido desde hace varias semanas, Miku la campesina, Gumina la aristócrata noble y la ultima era nada menos que Meiko, la princesa del Imperio de Belzenia. El sirviente miraba a las cuatro mujeres cuyo él conocía, esas cuatro jóvenes que estaban caminando por el jardín del patio de atrás de la mansión junto con Gakupo.

El rubio de ojos azules, ingresa por la entrada hacia la mansión. Estaba vacío en la parte del living, pero cuando el subía por las escaleras se podía notar, que en cada cuarto estaba una mujer con diferentes vestidos, Len entra en un cuarto vacio, en donde arriba de la cama estaba tirado un vestido elegante de color azul. El sirviente abre la puerta lentamente y mira por ambos lados del pasillo, para ver si venia alguna chica… Pero no. Este agarra el vestido con cuidado, mientras que arriba de una mueble había una peluca de rubia.

El sirviente sale de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras cuidadosamente, para no despertar a las chicas o para también no asustarlas. Len abre la puerta y salía corriendo hacia el bosque, en donde allí dejo a su caballo atado contra una rama. —Listo tengo todo, para que el príncipe entre…—dijo este subiéndose a su caballo.

—_Gumina, yo te recuperare no sé cómo, pero haré lo posible_—pensaba Len mientras que su caballo galopaba como el viento.

—Tengo que llegar al Imperio Azul…

Una vez que Len llega al Imperio Azul, el bajándose de su caballo corre rápidamente en donde estaba Kaito, el de cabellos azules estaba sentado en su trono pero el rostro de aquel joven no parecía de alegría si no de enojado y serio, el muchacho se arrodilla ante el príncipe entregándole el vestido azul y la peluca rubia.

—La princesa Meiko, está en esa mansión…Mi señor—decía Len en tono seco. —Mientras que pasaba por el pueblo, muchos hombres salieron a buscar a sus esposas…Pero ninguna las encontraba—insinúa el sirviente algo preocupado.

—Len, quiero que me lleves a ese lugar, para luego asesinar a ese sujeto—dijo Kaito sacando su pequeña espada.

—Con tu espada…—dijo el de cabello rubio sorprendido, el peli azulado agarra un frasco que contenía veneno y con un pequeño trapo le pasa a aquella espada. Kaito se pone el vestido que le había traído su sirviente, el joven se pone unos zapatos que tenia por parte de su novia Meiko. El joven finalizaba el disfraz poniéndose la peluca de rubia.

Len al ver que el príncipe ya había acabado con el disfraz de mujer, el joven traía una carreta atada a un caballo blanco, el príncipe se sube a la carreta acomodando la peluca para que no se notara su cabello azul.

***en la Mansión Venomania***

Lukana Octo, peinaba su cabello largo y rosado cuando ella se miraba al espejo, su reflejo demostraba a una joven de cabello negro e ojos rojizos. La joven miraba su reflejo y a la vez sonreía, era nada menos que la hechicera que estaba dentro del cuerpo de Lukana Octo.

—Era de suponer que este joven tendría este pecado…—dijo la joven al peinarse su largo cabello. —Tengo que buscar esa espada—dijo la hechicera con una sonrisa.

—_Todas esas mujeres que están ocupando cada habitación de la mansión Venomania, aún están cautivadas por ese duque, aun recuerdo cuando seguí a una de esas mujeres…_—pensaba la hechicera quedándose en sus recuerdos

*Flash Black*

La hechicera estaba a cargo de buscar cada pecado, aunque pase el tiempo ella seguirá recolectando cada pecado, porque esa es su misión deberá encontrar. La pelinegra estaba recorriendo un bosque oscuro a la plena luz nocturna de la luna, ella tenía que buscar una espada, La espada de Venom… Cuando la hechicera Elluka, caminaba pudo notar que cuatro mujeres estaban caminando delante de ella, los ojos de aquellas chicas eran diferentes, se habían oscurecido un poco y tenían esa sonrisa rara.

—Qué raro, ¿adónde se dirigen esas muchachas? —dijo ella al verlas, en ese momento la hechicera era invisible nadie la podía ver, Al ver a esas mujeres entrar en una lujosa mansión Elluka atravesó las paredes para entrar en el cuerpo de una joven de cabello rosado, quien esa misma chica descansaba en su cómoda y agradable cama.

—Este cuerpo no está nada mal—dijo Elluka al mirarse en el espejo. Cuando Gakupo la llamaba ella respondía obediente ante su amo, también Elluka dentro del cuerpo de Lukana Octo. Podía sentir cuando ella era violada por el duque en todas las noches y que al medio día ese sujeto nombraba a una tal –Gumina-

La hechicera al escuchar eso entendia –"Gumilia"- su aprendiz, quien también ella le ayudaba a recolectar cada pecado que se había liberado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. La de cabellos negros podía ver con sus propios ojos al mismo demonio Asmodeo, quien siempre acompañaba a su amo.

*fin del Flash Back*

—Ese demonio siempre consigue lo que quiere, mientras que yo debo agarrar ese pecado, como lo había prometido—dijo la joven hechicera levantándose de su asiento y se recostaba en su cama.

Una carreta se estaciona al frente de la mansión Venomania. Una joven de cabello rubio e vestido azulado bajaba de la carreta, dando pasos firmes hasta llegar a la puerta de ese lugar. Len entraba silenciosamente por la puerta de atrás para poder rescatar a su chica, pero se encontró con Lukana que estaba llevando los cubiertos para la mesa, ella se le quedo viendo y este no sabía cómo reaccionar solamente se quedaba allí parado como si nada. Rin y Miku les abría la puerta a la supuesta muchacha del vestido azulado, el caminaba por el pasillo que estaba siendo alumbrado por las velas encendidas, el príncipe abrió la última puerta de la mansión. Y con sus propios ojos pudo ver al sujeto que tenía cautiva a su futura reina, el duque le extendía su mano mientras que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa encantadora, los ojos del duque de Venomania estaban brillando.

—Ven a mis brazos linda, bailemos en este Harem—murmuraba este al mirar a su nueva chica.

—_Eso las atraía—pensaba Kaito al verle los ojos de aquel sujeto._ La muchacha de cabello rubio corre hacia el duque imitando una sonrisa, terminando en un abrazo. Gakupo sentía algo doloroso en su pecho, de repente su ropa comenzaba a retomar ese color carmesí, caiga gotas de sangre por el suelo. La muchacha de cabello rubio, se quitaba la peluca y el duque al mirarla se dio cuenta de que era un hombre vestido de mujer.

**—"_Un joven hombre que buscaba a su amor perdido"._**

**"_Descubrió su paradero: la mansión"_**

**"_donde el demonio habitaba"._**

**"_El joven hombre se disfrazó como una_**

**_Mujer para acercarse al demonio"._**

**"_Y lo apuñalo en el pecho con una espada"__—_**

Gakupo se arrodillaba en el suelo, al ser atravesado por una espada que contenía veneno, la sangre carmesí comenzó a mezclarse con el sudor volviéndose largas gotas moradas. Un colapso ocurrió en este lugar, las mujeres que él tenía en su Harem comenzaron a recobrar la conciencia y huyeron de la mansión. Len podía oír los gritos de las mujeres que estaban huyendo del lugar, Kaito encontró a Meiko quien estaba sentada en el suelo un poco paralizada, el príncipe le agarraba de la mano a su novia y salieron corriendo del lugar, el duque pudo ver como su medio hermano le seguía al sujeto de cabello azulado.

Todas las mujeres miraron con asco y desprecio a Gakupo, hasta que la última mujer en salir fue la de cabello verde esmeralda, que miro por solo un segundo al duque de Venomania. Las lágrimas pasaban por esas mejillas secas del muchacho, él al ver a su amada extendió su mano que estaba manchada con sangre morada.

—_La ultima en salir de mi mansión fue ella "mi amiga de la infancia" —pensaba el al recordarla a Gumina._ _—_ ¡Espera…Aun no te he dicho **Te Amo**! —gritaba el en voz seca y extendía su mano izquierda, esas fueron las últimas palabras de Gakupo. Gumi al salir de la mansión, la puerta se cerraba sola dejando un eco en cada esquina e lado de esta mansión.

Asmodeo se lleva el Alma del joven duque, el demonio cumplió exactamente lo que pedía en el contrato que ese muchacho había firmado. Una joven de cabello rosado había retomado el cabello negro de Elluka y esos ojos rojizos de color sangre, ella agarraba la espada que había sido envenenada y que fue utilizada para acabar con este pecador (Gakupo/Sateriajis Venomania). La hechicera quien también fue Kayo Sudou una joven que trabajaba en una sastrería y que también fue la asesina de una familia de cuatro personas…Ella salía del cuerpo de Lukana Octo y la pelinegra volvió al teatro del bosque, para que después el **JUICIO** de comienzo.

Kaito y Meiko pudieron casarse y tuvieron dos hijos; una niña y un niño a que los llamo Kaiko y al otro Meito. También se había celebrado la boda de Len y Gumina… Una noticia inesperada sorprendió a la joven de cabello esmeralda. Ella había quedado embarazada de aquel duque que había fallecido en la mansión, Gumi tiene una niña con el sirviente. La niña tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules como su padre, a esa beba la nombraron como Lenka. El joven sastre Lukana Octo también estaba embarazado del mismo sujeto quien se había aprovechado de ella, dio a luz a un niño cuyo nombre era Gammon Octo, como el sastre era madre soltera a su hijo, le puso su apellido. Lo único fue que nadie supo sobre Mikulia, la campesina. Ni sus amigos saben dónde está pero cuando ella desapareció, solamente dejo desorden en su casa…

Al pasar los años las personas del pueblo Asmodin, comenzaron a dar rumores de la mansión Venomania se decía que el fantasma del duque aún sigue caminando por las habitaciones de su hogar y cuando comienza la primavera, por los patios de aquel lugar florecían rosas moradas y que algunas rosas moradas contenían la mancha de sangre de ese sujeto.

**_-Fin-_**

* * *

:D _espero que les guste…_


End file.
